


Would She?

by Butwhytho



Category: Black Panther (2018), British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAFTA Awards, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hotel Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I will burn in hell for this, Oh God Yes, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, martin freeman - Freeform, reader - Freeform, yes daddy, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butwhytho/pseuds/Butwhytho
Summary: While you’re waiting for the elevator, you got some time to let your eyes wander over his body. He’s wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with a white shirt and a tie you’re wishing he’d fix you to the bed with.He looks totally edible today.





	Would She?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend that asked me to write a RPF for her.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+that+asked+me+to+write+a+RPF+for+her.).



You’re sitting in the back of a black Mercedes Benz limousine, already on your way back to the hotel. Since your father is a successful film director, you often get the chance to attend various award shows, but tonight is the first time you went without him, because he’s busy filming one of his new movies.

It was a wonderful evening at the BAFTA’s and the aftershow party. An evening full of nice conversations, interesting people, good music to dance to and one or two drinks. Though, you spent the entire evening looking for a good friend of your Father, Martin Freeman.

He smiled at you whenever your eyes met until you finally got the chance to start a conversation.You did talk before but never had the chance to do so without your Father being present.

Tonight, you talked about the award show, the exotic food backstage and the wide choice of drinks at the party. He made you laugh every so often and winked at you in between. When you got a little tired, you decided to share the ride back because you’re staying in the same hotel.

 

You’re looking out of the window, watching people, cars, buildings and streets pass by. Lost in your thoughts, you wince as he clears his throat. He seems a little nervous as you look over to him. „We’ll be there in a second”, his voice leaves your legs shaking slightly and while you’re looking of anything to say, the car‘s finally slowing down until it stops in front of the hotel.

He gets out of the car, walks around and holds the door open for you. „Thank you“, you say while getting out of the S-Class, hoping your weak knees won’t fail you.

While you’re waiting for the elevator, you got some time to let your eyes wander over his body. He’s wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with a white shirt and a tie you’re wishing he’d fix you to the bed with.

_He looks totally edible today._

Your thoughts get interrupted when the doors of the elevator open up. He waits for you to get in to follow right after.  
“I’m actually not that tired. Would you like coming to my suite for chatting without loud music in the background?“  
„Yes, sounds good“ you say while his words echo in your head.

_Going to his room for chatting? Well, at least we get to spend some time alone._

While you’re riding to the upper floor, he keeps a distance to you which makes you believe he’s serious about chatting. While you turn your front away from him to check your makeup in the mirror, you watch his reflection letting his eyes wander over every inch of your backside while his tongue licks his bottom lip.

When you finally arrive at the upper floor and the doors open, there’s no hallway, you’re right inside of his suite.  
He steps out of the elevator and spreads his arms, „Welcome, make yourself at home.“

You smile at his kind words and walk through the expensive room while looking around. The windows reach down to the floor, offering you a wonderful view over London, yet you can feel his eyes all over your body only.  
Leaving your clutch aside, you sit down on the luxurious couch in the middle of the room.

“It’s a beautiful view, right?” He takes a seat as well, leaving more than enough space between the both of you.

_Look at these lips, I wonder how they’d look closed around my dick._

“Yes, it is breathtaking” you answer, still looking at the skyline.

_I wish I knew what she’s really thinking. She wouldn’t come to my suite if she wouldn’t want me.. would she?_

“So, did you like the evening?”  
_On the other hand, I am friends with her dad. She trusts me. Also I could be her dad, too._

“It’s not over yet, right?” you reply with a soft smile while you slowly put one leg above the other.  
He holds on for a moment. _Is she playing games?_

„That’s true young lady.“ he winks and you get a warm feeling between your thighs.  
„Fancy a drink?”  
“Yes, please. Whiskey neat, if you don’t mind?“  
“As you please.“ he gets up and walks to the bar in the corner of the living room. He grabs two glasses and checks for drinks.  
„The Glenlivet XXV Single Malt, Speyside, Scotland, from 1993 or a Dalmore Highland Single Malt Scotch Whisky from Alness, Scottland, 40 years of age...” he looks right into your eyes, “not sure if you can handle that, though.” and pours himself a shot of it.  
You stand up and walk right towards him to grab the glass he just filled with the 7.000£ whiskey and down it while your eyes never leave his.  
  
With a low voice you say, “Well, Mr. Freeman, actually that’s exactly what I need right now” almost whispering the last words.

His blue eyes are still locked with yours as he bites his bottom lip until he looks away. Unsure about what you just said he looks back at you and focuses on your soft lips. His eyes meet yours again as he leans in just a millimeter to see how you react.  
You follow suit, which is all he needs to know.

He grabs your head and pulls you closer to press his hot lips on top of yours. Both of his hands cup your face while his lips enjoy the sweet taste of yours.

You make a step towards him, closing the little distance and place your hands on his chest. God, he feels so manly. Not like the boys you’ve been with before. This feels different, exciting.

His warm tongue brushes over your bottom lip, asking for permission which you give him. Your tongues explore each other, circling around, light touches every now and then.  
He tastes like the best whiskey you’ve ever had.

Never breaking the kiss, he opens his eyes to see your face. One of his hands slides to the back of your neck and tightly grabs your hair. A soft moan escapes your lips and you can feel him smiling into the kiss.

His expensive perfume hits you as you grab him by his collar to hold him even tighter.  
He plants kisses down your jaw, still holding on to your hair, pulling your head back to expose your throat.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, you know?” he whispers lowly, licking and biting at your throat. You try to hold back a breathy moan but you fail.

“I‘ve been fantasizing about bending you over a table and fuck you til you see stars.”  
You feel the heat pulsating between your thighs. You’re not able to move on your own, scared your legs will fail you.

He licks over your collarbone, to the back of your neck and turns you around to face the windows where you see a slight reflection of the both of you. He reaches around to grab your throat once again, the other hand resting on your waist.

“What about I finger fuck you in front of the windows for the whole city to see?” He asks as he pushes you forward.

You can’t hold back another moan, when he presses you against the window. You can feel him getting hard already.

“That would be a pleasure, Mr. Freeman.“ you see him smirk in the corner of your eyes. 

„As you wish, my dear.“

He proceeds kissing your neck and shoulder, his fingertips wandering down the side of your leg, grabbing your dress and pulling it up to sneak his hand right underneath it.

With his foot, he moves your legs further apart. He grabs your thigh and softly massages it, moving upwards.

You’re feeling his hot breath clashing against your neck and ear while your own one fogs the window.

The feeling’s starting to get unbearable and you wish he’d hurry. “Just do it already!”  
“Pardon?”  
“Please, do it.” you say winded.  
His left hand still around your throat, he tightens its grip. Another soft moan escapes your lips.  
“I don’t think that’s how it works, darling.” He says with a breathy voice.  
“Please, do it, Sir.”  
„Very well.”  
His right hand slips upwards to lay his fingers onto your very centre. The feeling of your soaked slip makes him growl into your ear, his beard tickling your skin softly. „You’re so wet for me already...“

His deep voice lets your heart jump and his circling digits make your knees feel even weaker. You’re leaning against him, feeling his hard member pressed up against your backside.

He stops his motion only to pull your slip aside. Your breath gets stuck in your throat as he slides his soft fingers over your slit. Just when he pushes one inside of you, you can’t hold back a deep moan of pleasure. He slowly moves in and out of you, curling his finger to touch the sweet spot right inside of you.

Your heart starts racing and your breath becomes irregular. The feeling of his body next to yours and his finger moving inside of you make you feel like you're in heaven. Your hips start moving, rubbing against his crotch and the palm of his hand.

You can hear his breath getting faster. Just as he pushes a second one inside you, you throw your arms back, trying to get a grip on his shoulders.

Your moans get louder while his pace is getting faster. He lies his arm around your waist to give you more stability.  
"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" his thumb circling over your clit now, too.  
Struggling to find words, you manage to reply with a simple "Yes, Sir." in between your moans.

The feeling growing deep inside you peaks, as a burst of pleasure comes over you. Your walls start contracting around his fingers and you throw your head back against his shoulder, biting your lip to hold back a scream.

He pulls out his fingers while you're still gasping for air. "Good girl."

He turns you around to press his lips on yours once again. His tongue enters your mouth as you pull him against you. His hands slide down your back, only to grab your ass.

"Jump."

With a small jump you land on his waist and wrap your legs around him, his hands capturing your buttocks, holding you up. You put your arms around his neck, going in for another hot kiss while he takes you to the bedroom. Just when you arrive there, he drops you onto the end of the bed.

"You had enough?" He asks roughly.

Almost shyly, you shake your head.

"Want some more?" he slowly takes off his jacket.

You're biting your bottom lip.

"Want me to fuck you?"

You nod, watching him loosening his tie, which he throws right next to you on the bed and opens the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Well, let's start here, honey." he nods down as he opens his belt.

Knowing exactly what you got to do, you sink down on your knees and wait for him to open the button and finally the zipper of his trousers. He pulls out and you lick your lips at the sight of his rock hard member, smiling slightly at the precum that's covering the tip. Just as you wrap your hand around him, you look into his eyes.

Slowly leaning in, you tighten the grip, pulling the foreskin back to expose the head. You let your tongue slide over him which causes him to inhale a sharp breath. His breathing rate increases as you take the full length into your mouth and suck him hard.  
"Yeah, that's good. You're such a good girl."

Your gaze fixed with his, swirling your warm tongue around the tip. As you dip your tongue into the slit and close your mouth around him again, using your hands and lips together, he starts grunting between heavy breathing. "You look so sexy when you do that."

He grabs you by your hair, making you move just the way he likes it. With every time he hits the back of your throat, you hear him groan a little more.  
You can't stop yourself from moaning softly. He just feels too good.

"Come up, babygirl." he manages to get out breathlessly.  
He cups your chin with one of his big hands, softly pulling you up while you let him slide out of your mouth with a little 'pop'.

He pulls you closer to himself, grabbing your neck as he roughly pushes his mouth on your swollen lips. His right hand slides down your sides to disappear underneath your dress once again. Pulling your slip aside, he lets one long finger sink into you, as you close your eyes and let out a breathed moan.

"Fuck, you're so damn wet for me." he licks his lips and slowly withdraws his finger to turn you around and open the back long zipper of your dress. While he pushes the silk fabric off your shoulders, he trails the now freed skin with soft kisses.

The expensive dress falls down to the floor, exposing your naked breasts. His warm hands still on your arms slide to your back, caressing the skin that's usually covered by a bra. 

"It's just as if you planned all this."  
You stand still.  
"Tell me, did you?" He asks as his fingertips wander to your front to finally cup your breasts with his big hands.

You nod your head and he tightens his grip to massage you.

"Well," his mouth right next to your ear, his raspy beard slightly tickling your soft skin, "today is your lucky day then," he says with a dark voice, "I'm gonna pound your little pussy until you scream." He pushes his erection against your ass, tightens his grip even a little more.  
His rough words make you feel dizzy and you can't believe this is actually happening.

"Now get yourself on the bed, little girl."

You do just as he asks you to. Crawling on the bed, sticking your ass towards him, while looking at him from over your shoulder. You watch him open the cuff buttons on his shirt and let your eyes wander all over him, licking your lips at the sight of his dick.

His shirt joins your dress on the floor as you turn around to lie down, your back leaning against the pillows.  
You look at his chest and gather every detail as if you wanted to save this view for later.

He kneels down at the end of the mattress, grabbing his tie and makes his way to you. His hands on your knees, he spreads your legs to bring himself in between them. He towers above you to tie your small hands up to the head of the bed. He cords them up tight and you know it will leave red marks around your wrists.

You try to move your hands but you fail, a soft and breathy moan escapes your lips.  
He smirks at his triumph and leans down to lick over your neck. His hands massaging your breasts and you breathe heavily.

He trails down your chest and stops at your left nipple to lick over it, circling it with his tongue and gently bites it. He lets go of it with a smack and gives his attention to the other one.  
"Your tits are fucking perfect." He's sucking the little knob, never stopping the massage.  
He licks his way down. Kissing your sides, biting your hot skin as you start winding yourself under his touch. He licks over your stomach down to your loins. His hands follow him, sliding down your sides and stop at your hip.

Slowly, he kisses your inner thigh, his hand caressing the outer one. Every now and then, he tightens his grip and lightly bites you.

Just as you arch your back and push your centre up to his face, he holds you down with both of his hands and shakes his head.  
You look at him eagerly, "please, Mr. Freeman. Please touch me." you try to free your hands but you founder.  
He chuckles at your sight, feeling so powerful as he takes off your slip.

He leans down again and kisses your groin, down to your centre and just as he lets his wet tongue touch your skin, you lay your head back, closing your eyes.

He delicately sucks on your clit, holding your hips down to the bed tightly. His tongue brushes over your folds, licking up the trail from your entrance to your clit.

"You taste so good, baby." He says while letting his tongue flick over your soft spot.

Your breathing increases, heavy moans escape your throat while he circles your clit and closes his mouth around it.

You feel your hunger for him growing stronger and as if he knew what you're thinking, he slows down his motion. He plants a kiss on your clit, which makes you wince, and sits up to look at you.

"You go on the pill, right?"  
"Yes, but there's a condom in my clutch."

He raises his eyebrow and clears his throat before he leans down to you to stop just right in front of your face and looks into your eyes,  
"look, princess," he says calmly but with an edge, "I won’t be a party to that. I'm going to give you what you want, but I call the shots here. D'you get that?"

You usually don't do that, but since he's a good friend of the family and regularly donates blood you trust him.

You nod. "Yes, Sir."

"What a good girl you are." he briefly kisses your lips, then gets off the bed to take off his shoes and finally his trousers and pants.

He runs a hand through his hair while looking at your fully exposed body. "You're so fucking hot." He licks his lips before making his way back to you and slips in between your spread legs once more.

Your legs slightly shake at the thought of what will happen next. He strokes himself two times and positions his length at your entrance. Your eyes meet and you lustfully bite your lip. You need him.  
He finally pushes against you, entering your hot and wet centre. You pull at the tie that's keeping your hands above your head as you breathe in.  
While he tries to hold back a moan from deep inside of him, he slowly moves until his whole length is buried inside you.

"Fuck! You're so tight." he says with a husky voice. You can see the fire burning in his eyes.

He accelerates his pace, his hands around your thighs. Watching your breasts bounce as his pounding hips meet yours.  
With closed eyes you bite your reddened lips, struggling to hold back desperate cries.

He breathes heavily, "You sound so good, let me hear how good you feel."

As you stop holding it back, your moans get louder, breaking the silence in the room. He leans down to you, intertwining his fingers with yours, never breaking the rhythm he set. He grunts into your ear, his hot breath tickles your neck.

You start moving your hips, joining his rhythm. His stifled moans push you higher.

He opens the knot around your wrists, only to turn you both around.  
You set yourself upright, placing your hands on his bare chest and start moving your hips in circles. You throw your head back, closing your eyes once again.

"Oh, fuck, yes.“ his hands grasp your hips firmly. His eyes fixed on you moving up and down his dick. „Oh, fucking Christ.“

He repositions his legs, puts his feet on the bed to move his hips as well. He starts thrusting into you and watches your breasts bounce again as he pulls your hips down harder. Tilting his hips ever so slightly to touch the sweet spot inside you.  
You feel intoxicated, gasping for air as you moan uncontrollably. His right hand slides between your thighs, his thumb rubbing your clit.  
Digging your nails into his chest, you cause him to groan.

You feel the heat in you catch fire, every muscle inside you starts to tense. While you stop your motion, he keeps thrusting and rubbing, keeping the rhythm, "Come for me, babe."

And with that your earth stops spinning as you get thrown over the edge. Your vision fades to black, your muscles contract around him as you moan a mixture of curse words and his name.

Just when you open your eyes, still panting, he turns you around once more. His underarms on each side of your head. You wrap your legs around him, while he keeps moving in and out of you. You run a hand through his hair, grab his neck and press your mouth on his lips, swirling your tongue around his.

It doesn't take much for him, he shuts his eyes tightly, thrusting another three or four times before you feel him pulsating inside you. "Fuck, fuck..." he leans his head on your shoulder, panting against your sweaty skin as he slows down his motion until he stops.

Trying to get back to normal breathing, you look at each other. He caresses a strand of hair off your face and tucks it behind your ear.

"That was... absolutely fantastic." he says, going in for a passionate kiss before rolling off of you. "Hell yes." you say, both of you laughing.

He lifts his arm with a look of inquiry, which you willingly accept as you snuggle up against and wrapping one arm around him. With your head on his chest, you can hear his heart beating.

"Will you stay over?" he asks calmly.  
"If you don't mind?" you say yawning.

He plants a kiss on your head and turns off the light. "Sleep well, Gorgeous."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic for a friend and asked her before how she wants me to write the contraception part. This is just a fanfiction, some wild fantasy.  
> Please, kids, always use a condom!!  
> Be safe! 
> 
> Also English isn’t my mother tongue. Please feel free to correct me/my text.


End file.
